Traveler Sent
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: What if Raven hadn't been raised on Azarath into her teen age years nor sent to the Titan earth? What if to keep her safe from Scath's invasion sent her to the X-men Universe and there she grew up, under the tutelage of our favorite guild? And it just so happened that her caretaker was a certain devil eyed thief? RaeRemy, RemyRogue, RaeRob and many others. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Traveler Sent

**Hey, hey, hey people who have an interest of Teen Titans and X-men. This is a Remy and Raven thingy, and yes people from both universes will be featured. The Titans will actually play a significant role in this story as well as the X-men and this will feature the Titans ****_ALOT_**** despite the fact that this is mainly set in the X-men Universe. And of course how are we going to get Raven to Trigon without the Brother Blood and Slade? The answer is we don't. Crossing dimension will be frequent here so those who are wanting a little RaeRob, that will be dabbled in here a little to give us a glimpse of what COULD have been if she had not been sent to Remy's side first. There will be many different things in here also, since Raven was sent here young she doesn't have the great of a control on her emotions so she gets aggravated easier and things blow up more. But yes she will still be the same basic Raven. Enjoy :)**

Arella tightly clutched the bundle closer to her chest, afraid to let go, afraid to lose what truly held her to this world. She shook her head trying to dislodge the dismal thoughts nestled there and focused the situation before her. She should have been more prepared and less surprised for their enemy was not the mere mortal man. She knew this would be, she knew this day would come. She had foreseen their destruction coming upon their stoop, demanding entrance. And she had come to terms with this knowledge, she had embraced her death wholly But what she hadn't predicted nor had the time to counter was a pre-emptive strike such as this. The fated hour was not to be set so goddamned soon! She had been guaranteed fourteen more years until the portal was to be opened. So why was his forces here now? What was he after? Was he after her? If so, why did he want her so early? Gritting her teeth she snarled, it didn't matter his reasons. Whatever he was after he wasn't getting it, she swore by the blood of her people being spilt today that he would be leaving here empty-handed.

And as she rounded many corners and ran down seemingly endless corridors she would make sure she would never give in either. Not without fighting tooth and nail against whatever he threw at her. Arella glanced down at the unconscious form she held in her arms, glowing brightly with the mark of Scath running over her skin. Her child, her daughter, the portal, Rachel Roth.

She had not wanted to knock her out but with his forces so close and Rachel's powers spiraling out of control, she couldn't risk it. Pushing past twin raven crested doors she knew she had to get her away from here before it was too late. Send her someplace safe where someone would protect her better than anyone here ever could.

Waving her hand she moved the five lite candles from their pedestals and arranged them in a widespread circle. Flicking her wrist she pulled the sand bags from their places at the cardinal directions and began to create the pentacle needed to send raven to her unknown but designated dimension. Once the preparation was done she would be ready to send her off. Though as she looked down into the beautiful sleeping face so much like her own, she grieved for the time lost between the bond of mother and child. She would never see her grow and mature, never hear her say he first words, never truly knowing her as a mother should.

For these past four years she had left Azar to her care, only visiting when Rachel was asleep and that's what she regretted the most. Having not taken the chance to be apart of Rachel's life when there was one. And she'd never be offered that chance again. But if losing those possibilities meant keeping her safe from HIM, then she'd gladly do it all over again. She would do anything to keep her safe, no matter what it wa-

Arella whirled around, with drawing from the confines of her thoughts and faced the door. She ceased all movement and listened, after a few seconds she verified what had drawn her attention away. Foot steps, though light and far away they may be, they were steps all the same. She forcefully ripped herself away from staring in slight horror at the entrance and hastened the process. She made her way up to the circle as soon as the last grain of sand left the bag and carefully uncovered the small raven haired four-year old child dressed in a black long sleeve and a pair of pants. She cast a glance behind her, noting the steps seemed to pick up pace. Unsnapping the clasp at the base of her neck she slipped it around her child's and ran a finger over the red diamond-shaped chakra stone. Causing blood to smear on the jewel and drop within the circle as desired.

"Stay safe my little bird." She whispered pressing her lips against her forehead. As soon as the drop of red clashed against the sanded pentacle it burst into white flames that jumped and licked the air with chilled heat.

"_Viator offeret_-" The flames drifted over and carefully extracted Rachel from her arms and carried her to the center of the circle where it held her in a caccoon of white.

"_Viator capta_." Spreading her arms wide she opened her mouth to begin the incantation.

"_Aper_-"

"Arella! Open the door!" A voice called through the barriered stone, halting her actions.

She froze at the voice and turned around but didn't dare leave her spot.

"Azar?" She whispered eyes widening, watering, then hardening.

"How are you alive? I was sure I saw one of Scath's men strike you down." She called, keeping her voice relieved and slightly shaky.

"No worries, he only pierced my side. Now open the door we must get the portal somewhere secure. Scath has retreated it is safe." Silence pierced through the room and she was sure people could hear her heart stop.

"You...You mean Rachel right?" She said cautiously, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, the portal, now hurry foolish girl and open the door." A bite of impatience tinged the tone.

Arella could feel the warm tracks of tears spilling down her cheeks but resolved to answer in a firm tone.

"As an Azarathian, you should have no trouble getting past the barriers." Turning to face Rachel she quickly started the spell.

"_Aperi, vocote portario_-"

"Arella, what are you doing? Open the door." Azar quietly demanded, a deadly lilt to the voice echoing about.

"-_Aperi, quaero viatores semitam_-"

"Just calm down and let me in so I can help."

"-_Aperite_-"

"Arella!"

"-_Per spatium et tempus ego transcendit_-"

"All I want to do is keep her from getting into the wrong hands. Isn't that what you wanted? Her safe and protected?"

"-Aperite, et iube me pulchra iter-"

"Arella~listen to me. I'm your most trusted, the one you placed the portal with. Now let me do my job and open the **FUCKING DOOR!**"

"-_Aperta, ut transire mihi tutum elit patere viam di aptissima_-"

"**YOU DUMB CUNT, DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH? OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I TEAR IT DOWN!**"

Arella steeled her expression and continued on, she had gotten this far she couldn't give up. "-_est in me. Aperi_-"

BANG!

"-_ego loquor_-"

BANG!

"-_ad te_-"

BANG!

"-_Viator offeret_-"

BOOM!

"-_Viator capta!_" And Rachel Roth was gone and alone she stood in the burden of silence.

"Where have you sent the portal Angela?" The one voice capable of setting her to trembling, the voice of her tormentor, the voice of her child's father, Scath-no, Trigon the destroyer growled.

"Rachel."

A pause. "What?"

"Her name is Rachel, not portal you disgusting demon scum!" She hissed, feeling her rage bubbling within her. But it didn't matter if IT knew or not, IT didn't have the right to address her with that title.

"A tool needs not a name, just a purpose."

Arella sneered at his condescending tone. "You'll never find her and I know nothing of where she went nor would I tell you if I knew. Your plans have failed, tell me Trigon, how does it feel to know you've lost." She said, finally having thwarted him even if for a small moment and now he had to go back to his hell until he had enough power for another attempt which she hoped wouldn't be until Rachel was ready. But she knew he had to wait for he put all of his power into this assault and now that it has failed he has been weakened and like the over confident thing he was, he didn't have a backup plan.

Silence reined until the sound of the stone doors hitting the ground permitted the air. She could feel the cool air brushing up against her back as she tipped her head to the ceiling and breathed in deep for one less time.

And when he spoke she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll enjoy destroying you."

Arella let out a laugh, rough and rigid. "You sick bastard I bet you will but no matter what you do to me, Rachel is still beyond your reach."

She didn't scream, no, she'd never give him the satisfaction.

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**12:01 am**

A young boy ran along the side of the deserted road, his presence almost unnoticeable as he made his way back to the Fagan's Mob base after making his pickings when a blinding white light flashed in front of him. Causing the boy to go momentarily blind, blinking away the black dots clouding his vision he turned toward the alley the light originated from and noticed a small form huddled up against the wall. Now him being the cautious and intelligent boy that he usually was he decided it wasn't his business. But there was something about that figure that spiked his interest, whether it was the light or the seemingly magnetic sort of pull that raged between it and him, he was going to check it out. Hey, he said usually as in not all the time. He slinked closer, his steps making no sound as he moved and he observed the person flinching back when it moaned and moved to reveal a girl. She looked about three years to his seven with long black midnight hair and pale skin, she was a cute girl and that kinda made him feel bad when he spun on his heel and walked away.

Though he could still feel that pull he ignored it, had nothing to do with him. You see he had rules, stay out of sight and mind, steal what you know you can, and mind your own. And that girl was breaking at least two.

"Lookie 'ere, a lil one alone outside."

He twitched, nothing to do with him.

"Kinda cute too, wonder 'ow much well get."

He paused. Nothing. To. Do. With. Him.

"Forget about de money f'now let's try 'er out."

If this truly had nothing to do with him why was he moving back toward her. Damn his good conscious!

He pulled out the cell phone he swiped from some absent-minded sap and snapped several pictures before walking out of the shadows wearing his personal chesire cat slash shit eater grin.

"Aw now what's dis? Two grown _hommes_ tryin' t'pick up _une fille_? Not tryin' t'be rude or nothin' but isn't _de fille un peu trop jeune_?" He tsked, narrowing his red on black eyes.

The second one catching sight of his abnormality began to back away muttering something about 'mutants' but the other one obviously of lesser brain matter shot his companion a glare and turned back to face him.

"Mind yo' own damn business bra-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I'd watch my mouth if I were you _mon ami_. I have yo' faces an' de victms on de phone," He twirled it through the air. "One push is all it takes t'send yo' pedophile asses t'de state jail." He threatened amiably. "An' if you were gettin' any smart ideas 'bout tryna take de phone from me 'fore I send it, well I doubt yo' fast 'nough to get t'me 'fore dat happens." Queue consending sinister laughter.

"'Sides, I'm sure I could stop y'fore y'even get close 'nough t'touch me." He pulled out several small blades and spun them though the air at a dizzying rate while one stopped it's descent and was sent flying past the two men, leaving a thin cut on the shit talker's face. "I'd like t'think I have good aim."

They shifted back and the dumb one let out a string of curses before he stepped forward, looking like he wanted to kill him. Wow he was really going to go for it, well whatever. Anything to survive.

"Let's get out of here." The smart one beseeched. The other seemed to contemplate this before snarling and throwing him a withering glare which he returned with a smile and a wave, and hurried off. He fled leaving the girl alone.

Walking forward he looked down at the girl and found she was now slightly awake, looking at him with hazed violet eyes. His own unique eyes widened before he smiled and bent down to slip his arms around her, picking her up reverse piggy back. She was surprisingly light.

"Come on, femme, let's get you somewhere safe."

**Annnd there's the first prologue/chapter thingy. Took forever. Okay translations the Latin Angela said basically came to. Traveler offered, traveler sent. Open the portal send her on her way and such and such.**

**Now the french where Remy was saying I don't mean to be rude translated to "Isn't she a bit too young?". So yeah, the other stuff meant girl, my friend, guy, and stuff. Review and give me your thoughts. I am already working on the next chapter and it will be up as soon as I'm done with some other stuff enjoy my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Raven and Her Gambit

"Where is he?" Growled a fine haired man in an expensive looking designer suit. Impatience written clearly on his face as he stalked about. He had waited nearly an half an hour, surely that was enough time to secure what he had been tasked with.

"Calm down, he said he was coming. I've dealt with him before. He's always late, likes to make an entrance." A younger gentlemen man said, his ash blonde hair covered by a fedora that he flicked up as he directed his calm gaze at the other. Closing his storm eyes he smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"You can come out now Gambit, I assume you're done observing. Haven't you let the people wait long enough?"

Out of the shadows slid a young man with shoulder length tousled auburn hair, aviator shades, and a dark trench coat. A playful smile on his lips. "Gambit was tryin' t'be fashionably late. Can't y'let Gambit do what he planned 'fore y'call it out?" He said in his charming Cajun drawl.

"I'm sure you've seen enough Gambit, you were here before we even showed up."

"So y'noticed, pretty observant fo' a-"

"Enough with the bantering!" The angry one growled, slamming his hand on the table in front of him to draw everyone's attention. "Did you bring what we sent you for?"

"Or a better question, were you followed?"

He pressed one hand to the side of his fuchsia colored body armor and gasped in shock. "Mon Dieu! Yo' faith in Gambit is lackin' 'course I wasn't followed!"

"Stop the theatrics, answer the damned question!"

"Non worries mon ami, Gambit's got what y'ask fo'." And out he pulled a flash drive, twirling it between his fingers.

"Good then hand it over."

"Y'see homme, I can't 'xactly do that. We seem t'have conflictin' interests at de moment." He tsked, shrugging his shoulders in a 'oh well' fashion.

"Conflicting interests-oh yes, your payment." Reaching beneath the desk he pulled out a suitcase, and it was obvious he used the clichéd money-in-the-business-box plot. He would have prefered something simpler.

He slid the box over to Gambit and held out his hand. "Now hand it over and complete your job." He said meaningfully and there lay the conflict but never the less he tossed it over, the man wouldn't be keeping it long anyway.

"Like Gambit said earlier, we seem t'have conflictin' interests. Yo' terms clash with the ones set 'fore you came 'bout but don't worry yo' money will be greatly appreciated."

He paused and narrowed his eyes. "What terms?"

"Y'see Gambit was employed 'fore you came a-knocking, an' what you want just ain't fittin' de bill." Slowly he slipped off his shades and out his signature deck of cards with a bird on the back and began to shuffle them. The edges glowing a fore-telling purple.

"What are you trying to say? What kind of conflicting issues could there be? Hurry up and finish your job!"

"An' what was it, you'd like me t'finish?"

"Kill Adrian!" He snarled looking over to the younger man, seated at the desk with that still calm look on his face like nothing was wrong. And it was that look that he couldn't stand, that god forsaken look of superiority! That anything was his for the taking! His father had it, now he did and he was going to wipe it off his smug little face.

"Why the fuck are you so calm? Didn't you hear me, you're about to die!"

Adrian turned a placating look to the older man and sighed in pity. "It is so sad to see how far you've fallen Uncle James. Where's that intelligence I looked up to when I was a child?"

"Why you little-"

"Haven't you been listening? The terms are conflicting."

"And whose terms are doing that, you damn snot nosed shit?"

"His and yo's, now Gambit'll be takin' back de drive." He said holding up one charged card. "Don't take dis personally though and I hope we can do dis again, but y'see I have a set of rules." He explained. "Call it a thieves creed if y'want. Steal what y'know y'can, mind y'own, stay outta sight an' mind, an' loyalty t'de first customer. Dat one is relatively new an' has made my business good, s'why would I risk my pockets for a few thousand?"

"Heh," James sneered, raking over their forms like he had already figured everything out. "I knew I couldn't trust some back water Cajun trash, that's why I came prepared. You never know who could turn on you." He made a show of raising his hand and snapped his fingers before he stood back and waited. And waited. And waited. Resisting the urge to let out another frustrated growl he reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone.

"Where the hell are they? I told them to wait outside-"

"The door right?" A smooth feminine monotone voice called from behind him as he felt cool air hit his back. "Sorry to inform you but they won't be coming."

Against his will he felt himself shiver in pleasure at the sound. It was calming with its exotic alien accent but it promised something darker if compliance wasn't given.

Slowly he turned around and faced-what he knew to be the most unusual beauty he had ever seen. She had shoulder length deep violet hair that framed a delicate face, soft pink rose petal lips, pale skin, small pert nose, and her eyes. Dear god her eyes, like twinkling amethyst bewitching yet frightening, seemed to glow with their own light. Her frame was covered by a loose long-sleeved black hoodie, a pair of black leggings with a gold and red gemmed belt looping her waist, and scuffed combat boots. She was small, petite and he wondered how such a pint-sized thing managed to take down eight huge muscled men. Those eyes narrowed and he suddenly found himself hanging in the air immobilized by a black coiling shadow. So that's how.

Finally as if he just now noticed that he was thoroughly fucked, he began to struggle. Twisting and turning to no avail of escaping, as she soon pointed out.

"It's no use, struggling will only tire you." The girl held out one hand and into that slim appendage floated the drive.

"What are you doing freak? Give that back you-MPGHMM!"

"I figured it would be in everyone's best interest if we couldn't hear the crap he was about to spew." Walking around the angry hovering man she approached Adrian and handed over the merchandise he paid for.

"Thank you Raven, what would we do without you." He smiled charmingly, which was completely lost on the young sorceress.

"I would imagine you would hire another thief." And Gambit had to hide his sharp bark of laughter behind a cough.

"Dis one here's a lost cause Adrian, goes right over her head." Gambit quickly ducked the large swipe of darkness sent his way. "Like dat."

"Since my partner has decided to be useless, I'll finish up the work." Waving her hand she brought James to dangle in front of her. Inhaling she placed right hand over his third eye, ignoring the way he flinched away from her touch and delved deep into his mind, erasing and replacing every memory that clashed with the wishes of their employer.

"W-what are you doing? I can feel you! G-get outta my head!" He screamed much to her annoyance, the man had no dignity. Resorting to pity tears and bargaining as a last ditch effort. Having apparently had enough of the man for one night Gambit quickly pressed a pressure point, knocking the man unconscious.

She shot him a droll look.

"What? It wasn't like y'weren't thinkin' 'bout doin' de same thing."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Raven let the man drop lax onto the floor.

"Y'have already made de money transfers?"

"Yes Mr. Lebeau, the transaction is completed."

"Good, we'll leave dat for y'to take care of." He said, gesturing to the man on the floor. Taking a step closer to Raven she let her avatar namesake envelop them both before transporting them to a different location. As soon as they were uncovered Raven moved to provide distance between them, though Remy paid not attention to that and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"No matter how many times Remy goes through dat, he never gets used t'it." He smiled pivoting on his heel with her still in his grasp, he began their 'leisurely' walk stroll home.

"Well Remy'd say it was a good night's work, how 'bout you mon petit oiseau?"

"It was more efficient than our last, at least this time someone kept their mouth shut." She cut her eyes at him, making him shy his own away from her.

"Dat man was askin' fo' a card down his throat!" He protested.

"And you were asking for a pay cut." Raven lashed stepping away from him once again, this time Remy let her before once again trailing a few steps behind. He rounded in front of her blocking her path, now Raven could have punted him out of the way but then she'd never get him off her case.

"Aw, don't tell Remy his little bird is angry with him." He smiled, bending down to flick back her hood to show her slightly scowling face.

"Don't touch my hood and stop calling me that, idiot." Dodging past him she made her way ahead.

"There's no need t'hide yo feelings fo' Remy, embrace yo' hate." He laughed much to her chargin. Quickly she lashed out a tendril of the shadow always lurking about and snapped it at his booted feet. Eliciting a loud 'Kidding!' from the idiot.

"Remy was just playin' 'round mon petit oiseau! Just playin!"

Her body tensed, curse that nickname! She was not little.

"Find your own way home." With that she stepped through the black whirling portal that she conjured, leaving her companion with a strangely satisfied grin on his face.

"Maybe she'll be in a better mood tomorrow." Shaking his head, he began to whistle making his way when a few minutes later the same swirl that swallowed Raven appeared before him. If possible the crooked smile on his face grew wider.

"Remy knew y'couldn't stay mad at him.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting A Reading

Raven sat on her bed her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Her legs were crossed and her hands were parallel to her knees as she hummed softly. She thought it best to meditate before she left for her part of their mission and reflect on the details of what the conditions were going to be. Her body twitched and the slight scowl she wore deepened as she thought back to the briefing Remy had given her and sighed, this was going to give her a head ache.

* * *

"You'll be gone fo' a while." Was the first thing out of Remy's mouth when she phased into the hallway. She cocked an eyebrow underneath the shade of her hoodie, held out a hand, and him being used to her silence answered the not asked question.

"Magsy called it in. He wants me t'send one of my team t'go in an' do some scoutin'." Remy explained, moving away from his spot on the wall to hand over a plain manilla folder.

"And I was your first choice?"

"You're t'best here! 'Sides m'self 'course."

Rolling her unseeable eyes she took the contents into her possession and peeled back her hood before floating up the stairs.

"Y'coulda said thank ya t'Remy!" He shouted hearing a sound slam from up stairs, though her knew the girl didn't need to even use the doors. He chuckled to himself, she'd be pretty stressed after reading what he did. But she'd handle it like the pro he knew she was. Business was business, no matter how annoying it is.

* * *

Raven upon entering her room set the file on her dresser and made her way to the shower, she had been out for a while and wanted to clean the access energies lingering on her body away. She had learned some time ago that keeping ones aura strong kept 'accidents' from happening. She shrugged off her clothes and turned on the shower, stepping her way in she grabbed her Sage Bodywash and proceeded to cleanse herself of the day's filth. She ran her nimble fingers through her hair and scrubbed her scalp and like always, she let her mind recede to focus on the machinical process of showering.

Slipping out of the beyond decent sized tub she dried herself off and drifted over to her bed. Black underwear, a pair of silk nightpants, and a matching tee-shirt flew over to land on her similarly colored comforter. She slipped them on and began to climb on top of her bed. Tucking her legs underneath her Raven stuck out one hand and waited as the folder became engulfed with shadows and moved to be held infront of her. The papers inside separated from it's casing and floated side by side each other on display. Her violet eyes roamed the pages.

_**Objective: Gather information on enemy group known as the X-Men.**_

_**Do not befriend but do intergrain yourself within their social ensembles in a way most unnoticeable. Only perform hostile interactions when under attack or specific instruction.**_

So she was supposed to be a watchdog who bit only when bitten. That seemed easy enough, Raven planned to stay out of their way mostly anyhow.

_**Notable Subjects:**_

_**Name: Charles Francis Xavier (mutant)-**_

_**Age: 47**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Xavier Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Founder**_

_**Headmaster**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Advanced telepathic abilities that allow him to read minds, influence memories and perceptions, seize control of or manipulate motor functions, and project his consciousness beyond his body in an astral form.**_

Raven made sure to mark this man as a potential threat, he was quite accomplished and through Raven herself was talented he was older and had more experience. She'd have to tread lightly around him.

_**Description of Character:**_

_**Hair color: Bald**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Height: 6'**_

_**Additional Information:**_

_**Paraplegic**_

Raven's eyes moved down to the picture and she allowed her shield to drop in favor or getting a residual read on it, noting the deep indigo lining. And like the paper said he was nothing to flick her nails at, she got a pacifist feeling off of him and figured he'd be one to talk before fighting. Much like herself who resorted to restraining and unconsciousness to avoid a scuffle, but it seemed unlike him she wasn't going to let being a peace lover get in the way of what needs to be done. Waving the slip away she turned her focus to the one next in line.

_**Name: Jean Grey (mutant)-**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: F**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory High**_

_**Xavier Institute**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Advanced telepathy that allows her to project and read thoughts, Influences both cognitive and motor functions in others. Also is a high level telekinetic, able to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to project great force with her mind. Her telekinesis also gives her limited flight ability and enables her to create powerful force fields.**_

This Jean girl had a strong mind and could put up quite a fight if it came down to it but she had confidence in her own power that she could take care of herself if put in a one on one situation. She was certain out of the two of them she was stronger though she would have to be sure to keep her mind secure in case psychics got curious.

_**Description of Character:**_

_**Hair Color: Red**_

_**Eye Color: Green**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

Below the nearly scant fore-telling was a picture of a busty tall red head with jewel eyes and a welcoming if not superior smile. Raven touched the photo and was met with an onslaught of images and emotions, she seemed honest and hard-working, intelligent and mature like. That was none all too revealing but gave her an imprinted feel for the girl in case she for whatever reason needed to track her down by the color of her flaming energy.

_**Name: Wolverine or Logan (mutant)-**_

_**Age: 100+**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliation:**_

_**X-men**_

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Leader**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Instructor**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Superhuman reflexes and senses, especially sense of smell that allows him to track and detect anomalies in the air. Regenerative healing factor that makes him immune to all infectious disease and major poisons, exhibits superhuman endurance, and allows him to regrow limbs. Healing also makes him age very slowly if at all. Skeleton bonded with unbreakable adamantine which includes a set of retractable claws in his wrists. Also can exhibit extreme rage in a state known as 'berserker rage,' but it is unclear if this is part of his mutation or a product of Weapon X.**_

_**Information on Weapon X is N/A.**_

Wolverine was a skilled fighter and was equip with strong healing much like herself. Though also one skilled at the physical art she wasn't sure how long she could last against him in a one on one no power fight. She used styles that involved pressure points and using one's strength and flow was used against you. Raven could pack a punch but in the force of the body she wasn't much compared to others. There have been instances when she has had to go without using her abilities and was subjected to just plain hand to hand and she hoped it she would have some resource if it came to that with him.

_**Description of Character:**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

He was a gruff looking man and his looks matched the feeling she got, uncouth yet caring, hard exterior yet softer interior. She absorbed his aura which was a cold silver and shifted her attention.

_**Name: Ororo Munroe (mutant)-**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**Sex: F**_

_**Affiliation:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Xavier Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Leader**_

_**Instructor**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects.**_

Another mutant that deals with something pertaining to thought and yet another person whose power was kind of like hers. Raven could control the weather but it was never specific unless she used an incantation and those took a larger amount of power than usual so she preferred not to.

_**Description of Character:**_

_**Hair: White**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Height: 5'11**_

She was a beautiful woman with coco skin, long pale hair and bright eyes. Her aura was the same ice blue eyes and was very stern and calming.

_**Name: Scott Summers**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory Highschool**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Advanced energy manipulation that allows his body to absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, metabolize it, and release it in a concentrated beam of force that he can direct with his eyes. Due to injuries sustained in the past, he is unable to control these beams fully and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to keep the beams in check. A special visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his blasts in various, controlled ways. He has fighting skills like Hand to Hand combat. He is trained in Martial Arts by Logan A.K.A Wolverine.**_

His ability was interesting though it meant he could never see the light of day against his bare eyes.

She decided to skip the description from there on out and go straight to the picture, it was just consuming time and she could get a better read from the image alone. He was a good-looking kid she guessed, with short brown hair and strong features. She skimmed the picture and drew his essence, he was the strong dependable type. Though somewhat too commanding. He was surrounded by a deep bark color which signified his core elements.

_**Name: Katherine Anne Pryde**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Sex: F**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory Highschool**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Powers enable her to phase through solid matter. She does this by canceling out the space between atoms, and therefore should not turn transparent when phasing; she does not turn into a ghostly vision. She can also walk on air while doing so.**_

This was similar to Raven but not, she traveled though spaces by portals or shadows but she simply disrupted matter. She was a close in stature to her small and petite and had a bubbly pink aura that flared wildly. She was the happy go lucky one who looked toward the bright side. Not necessarily a bad quality but not exactly good, well at least in Raven's book.

_**Name: Kurt Wagner (mutant)-**_

_**Age:**_

_**16**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory Highschool**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Advanced agility, reflexes, and balance. Can teleport through inter-dimensional phase shifting, allowing him to instantaneously appear in any pre-determined space within a limited two mile range.**_

His teleportation was more advanced than hers and appeared to be useful in quick get away situations. She touched the photo and blinked in slight surprise. Kurt apparently had two different appearances one of which was caused by his mutation and the other because of an image inducer. With the device on he has the appearance is of a normal-looking, light-skinned teenage boy with blue-black hair and dark eyes. Without it on his physical mutation included blue colored fur covering his body, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, fang-like canine teeth, and a prehensile tail. His aura seemed green lime mixture of loyalty and apprehensive happiness.

_**Name: Hank McCoy**_

_**Age: 37**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliation:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Xavier Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Leader**_

_**Instructor/Physician**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Mutant morphology also grants him above-average strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and agility. Also possesses a genius level IQ, but does not stem from his mutation. Also able to real old languages including Egyptian Hieroglyphics**_

An educated mind and abundant physical prowess, also seemed the pacifistic but had an animal like nature that could over run the human side. He was an orange-yellow color, creative, scientific, perfectionist. He Anthropoid/Simian physique that gives him an ape-like demeanor with semi-long blue fur. One reading on the image and she knew that he originally had a more human disposition, but something had occurred. Maybe a rejection or side effect? That caused manifestations that gave him full-bodied blue fur and ape-like physiology.

_**Name: Evan Daniels**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory Highschool**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Powers involve a self-replicating exoskeleton or rapid bone growth. He can extend or retract bone spikes that grow inside his body - allowing him to sprout protrusions through his skin to form protective coatings and spikes. Stegosaurus-like spurs shoot out from his arms and back, which he can use offensively. He is assumed to have an accelerated healing rate to seal the wounds (caused by the projection of the spikes) with no visible scarring.**_

So in theory, his ability was like Wolverine's. Able to pull out self-made weapons from one's body and she wondered where they differed. He was an American American boy with dyed blonde hair, he had facial structure mimicking the storm creator and she figured they were related some way. Maybe Aunt and nephew. He felt rowdy and stubborn, a do and die kind of boy. And that may be his downfall. Raven drew away from him a bright sunny color though conflicted it was.

The last one was up and Raven could feel this one stronger than the others.

_**Name: N/A but goes by Rogue**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Sex: F**_

_**Affiliations:**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Bathory Highschool**_

_**Xavier's Institute for the Gifted**_

_**Position:**_

_**Subordinate**_

_**Student**_

_**Resident**_

_**Mutation and Abilities:**_

_**Power to absorb life energy through skin contact, granting her temporary access to victim's memories and skills, including mutant abilities if they are a mutant. Unable to have skin to skin contact without her power activating.**_

This girl held a power that was a danger to the people around her, and held more in common that any of the others to Raven despite her ability being completely different. The Rogue had shoulder length auburn hair with white stripes in the front. She was pale though not paler than Raven with rain cloud eyes. Those flinty rain cloud eyes held something not many would understand but she did. She levitated the picture of the girl up to eye level and slowly reached out a hand and touched the slip. She immediately seized up, her mind bombarded with many others, thousands of others. She found herself trying to pull away only to stifle a cry when she felt the internal rip of tearing herself and the connection apart. She lay immobile against her sheets and stared staunchly at nothing. This girl had no aura, no it was an overwhelming kaleidoscope of color. A huge mess of thoughts and memories. A dull lifeless blob. Grinding her teeth in irritation Raven swished one hand through the air and sent the folder back to its spot on her dresser. Her mind was in chaos, she needed to get her focus back before she made her prized lamp blow up.

* * *

And there she sat with closed eyes zoning in and out of attentiveness before deciding that her normal reflective meditation wasn't going to work and began to recite the one was imbedded with her mind at all times, that came naturally to her as breathing.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_"

**Annnd here's another chapter after a long wait. I hope I captured Raven right, I wasn't really sure. But I hope you guys enjoy it. She'll be going to the X-Men next chapter. Review! I like hearing from you.**


End file.
